


June and Vriska have a night in

by Xx_Cas3y_Storm_xX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGLRE, F/F, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, anyway theyre dating but this is not romantic or sexual, june is little and vriska is helping, like literally - Freeform, mention of childhood trauma, omg hate these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Cas3y_Storm_xX/pseuds/Xx_Cas3y_Storm_xX
Summary: June is regressing noticeably and Vriska notices.
Relationships: John Egbert/Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	June and Vriska have a night in

Vriska stretches out on the couch. The glow of the  TV washes over their tangled hair and ratty pajamas. They exhale and clean under a claw. Moments alone are rare, not that they’re complaining. From the television , a human sitcom star makes what is apparently supposed to be a joke. With the uproar of laughter from the canned audience comes the slightest bit of movement from the hall.

Vriska sits up quickly and looks into the dark, aware they aren't alone and trying to find the intruder. After a moment , they spot June hiding behind the corner. Her short brown hair frames her yellow tinted glasses, and she ’ s wearing her god tier. She tends to default to it with just the both of them. Vriska can't help but fall in love all  over again.

VRISKA: Hey, June. What's got you 8ack up out of 8ed?

June's eyes go wide and she slips just barely behind the corner. After a long moment, she shifts back out. Her body language is small. Cowering. Her hands tremble and cling to the edge.

JUNE: (im. i. im sorry.)

She ducks back from sight, and Vriska starts to realize that something is wrong. They move slowly into a sitting position, and pat  the seat beside them.

VRISKA: Hey Junie. It's alright. Come on, how a8out you sit down ?

They turn down the television to a mute. June watches them with wide eyes.

VRISKA: C’mon

VRISKA: I promise I won't hurt you.

June slowly steps out, and walks over to the couch. She ’s shaking more than ever and keeps her head down, looking up every other second for only a moment before looking back to the floor. She sits down next to Vriska, sitting up straight as a board.

VRISKA: (What’s the matter, Juney? Are you having flash8acks again?)

Vriska tries to look non threatening and safe. They look softly at June's face. Her eyes are wide and looking forward, not really paying attention to the screen but looking intently in it's direction.

JUNE: (i. i- i.)

She quiets up for a moment. Then a couple moments. She looks to Vriska with tears at the very edges of her eyes, hoping they will somehow understand.

JUNE: (i feel. different.)

She wraps her arms around herself  cautiously , then squeezes tight.

JUNE: (i’m. i’m scared.)

Vriska wonders what they should do.  If there’s something they should say. For some reason June's voice  is  different. Quieter. Softer. Like a child’s.  Vriska slides  closer to June, paying close attention to  her reaction . She flinches at the movement, but relaxes and starts nodding her head slowly. Vriska bridges the remaining gap and wraps their arms around her.

VRISKA: (Shhhhhhhhshshshsh. It’s ok, June. It’s all gonna be okay.)

June continues to stare at the television set. The slightest shiver goes down her back. The man on screen talks to a woman who is presumably his wife. Or maybe girlfriend. June’s eyes can't be taken away. Her grip  slackens  slightly, and she feels the soft breathing of her partner. No. That doesn't feel right. Her Vriska. Vriska continues reassuring her. 

VRISKA: (You’re safe here. We’re safe here. You and me can keep eachother safe.)

June takes in a breath to speak. Then exhales.  She  musters enough courage to try again.

JUNE: (i. i was thinking about. him.)

VRISKA: (Oh. Who is he?)   
JUNE: (he’s.)

She closes her eyes and takes another breath. In and out. Like she practiced.

JUNE: (he’s a bad man. he. he hurt me.)

She starts to shake again.

VRISKA: (It’s ok. Shshsh it’s all ok now.)

June stops. Stops shaking, stops speaking, stops thinking and just leans into Vriska’s body. A breath catches in her throat.

JUNE: (do you..)

JUNE:

JUNE: (do you promise.)

Vriska is caught off guard. She hasn't seen June act this way but for some reason, this was the tipping point. Right now she's not the same June, but she is June. They might not fully understand what's going on but they understand that they want to keep June safe, and the first step was to make sure that right here and right now, she is cared for.

VRISKA: (I… yeah, of course I do, Juney...)

VRISKA: (I promise.)

June pauses, as if thinking it over. Weighing the possibilities in her head as to  whether  she should believe the promise.

JUNE: i..

She buries her head into Vriska's chest.

JUNE: (i trust you.)

Vriska freezes at the embrace, but only for a second. They wrap their arms around the girl tight. As close to them as they can. Close enough to keep her safe.

VRISKA: (I love you, ok?)

JUNE: (i. i love you too.)   
JUNE: (... i really really do.)

They separate, but only a bit, still hugging but not as tight.

JUNE: (something’s... not right i. i feel not right. i don’t.)

Her breathing quickens and she begins to shake again. Vriska pulls her in tighter.  They give June’s hand the slightest squeeze to remind her that they're there.

JUNE: (...)

JUNE: (i feel...)   
JUNE: (little.)

Vriska assumes a more comfortable position and begins to question the girl.

VRISKA: (Little how?)   
JUNE: (i feel……. like i’m a kid.)

She waits a moment.

JUNE: (five.)

VRISKA: (Shshsh. It’s alright. I promise it’s going to 8e ok.)

VRISKA: (You can 8e little for now. And I promise it’s gonna 8e alright.)

June nods again. Words seem hard. 

She stifles a yawn and then looks up at Vriska for guidance.

VRISKA: (Aw…….. How a8out we go to 8ed, ok?)   
JUNE: (a. are you sure. i don’t wanna make you-)

VRISKA: (No no.)

She cuts June off.

VRISKA: (It’s ok. It’s always ok.)

June  puzzles  over this  for a moment.  She looks down in her lap, then up at  Vriska  with a look of soft  contentment . 

JUNE: ... okay.

She stands up, surprising  Vriska  into  following suit .

JUNE: c’mon vriska. how about we go to bed.

Vriska smiles as they notice her mimicking them. They know that what’s happening is ok, that the two of them will be okay. June walks off with more bounce in her step than usual, checking  over  her shoulder every few seconds to make sure Vriska is following. Her face slowly grows into an Egbert grin. She's having fun.

June opens the door to their room and trots to the bed, climbing in with a bit less dignity than normal and getting under the covers.

VRISKA: Is the 8ed alright? All comfy?

JUNE: yeah! 

  
She removes her glasses and puts them on the bedside table.

  
JUNE: but um.

She looks down,  clearly a little embarrassed .

JUNE: could you. um. could you do something for me.

VRISKA: ...Yeah of course. What is it, June8ug?

June  giggles a bit at the nickname.  It was a pure noise, not clouded by fear or anxiety  as  it had  often  been before.

JUNE: i want you…

She hardens her facial expression in an almost silly way, like a child impersonating a superhero.

JUNE: to tell me a story.

Vriska's face softens and breaks into a grin, a fang poking over her lip.

VRISKA: Awwww, is that all? Yeah, what do you want it to 8e a8out?

June thinks for a moment, shutting her eyes tight, eliciting a giggle from Vriska in return.

JUNE: tell me a story about princesses.

She beams as she says it, as if she’s come up with the greatest idea in the world. Princesses. Yeah,  Vriska  can work with that.

VRISKA: Ok well… Let’s see. Once upon a time there was a 8eautiful 8lue princess in the tallest tower in the world.

VRISKA: Their name was uhhhhhhhh…….. Teddy. 8lanket. Lamp.

JUNE: hehehehe.

VRISKA: Teddy princess Lampsalot.

VRISKA: Yeah, so princess Lampsalot was really 8ored!

JUNE: :o hehehehe.

VRISKA: They totally wanted to get down from the tower, 8ut the evil…….. Uhhhhhhhh 8ig 8ad 8oss of evilness. Yeah, he TOTALLY wouldn’t let them down!

JUNE: nooooo...

VRISKA: Yeah it was a tot8l di-

VRISKA: Total jerk move.

VRISKA: And then the princess was like how the heck am I gonna get down from this tower, y’know?

JUNE: hehe. yeah, i do.

VRISKA: That's good. Then another princess rode up to the tower!

JUNE: :OOOO!!!!!!!!!

VRISKA: And her name waaaaaaaas Lady June ::::)

JUNE: hehehehe tha’ts my nameeeeeeeeee.

VRISKA: That’s right, it is! So Lady June got off her space 8ike-

JUNE: her SPACE BIKE?!   
VRISKA: Yeah! It’s like a motor 8ike 8ut it like, y’know, flies through space!

JUNE: hehe. that’s so cool i want a space bike.

VRISKA: Hehe. May8e we can work on one tomorrow ::::)

VRISKA: So she says “hey 8ig 8ad evil guy!-

JUNE: his name is the big bad boss of evilness.

VRISKA: Yeah, that's what i meant. She said “hey 8ig 8ad 8oss! Get on down here and fight me for the princess!”

JUNE: woah! hehehe.

VRISKA: So the 8ig 8oss guy, he wasn’t a chump y’know.

JUNE: i think he is :B

VRISKA: So he clim8ed up the tower to the princess’s room-

JUNE: teddy princess lampsalot?

VRISKA: Yeah that's the one! So he goes and tries to pick her up and fly away, 8ut he didn't know something!

JUNE: :OOO whats that??

VRISKA: THEY weren’t a chump either!!!!!!!!

VRISKA: So they grabbed him 8y the 8utt and threw him out the window and he fell all the way down.   
JUNE: hehehehehehehehe vriskaaaaaaaaaaaaa what happened to princess june!!!!!!

VRISKA: Well, since the door was unlocked Princess Lampsalot just went down the stairs and met June on the first floor. And she was all like “wow that was so cool Vr- princess lampsalot, do you wanna fly around space with me” and Princess Lampsalot was all like “Yeah sure!!!!!!!!” and so they got on the space 8ike and flew away and they lived happily ever after, the end.

JUNE: wow…….

JUNE: that was a really good story.

VRISKA: Heh. You really think so?   
JUNE: yeah!

JUNE: i liked the part where. princess june came and then princess lampsalot threw the guy out the window and then they flew away :BBB

VRISKA: Yeah… I liked that part too. Now how a8out we try to get to 8ed.

JUNE: awww. okay.

JUNE: … i love you vrisky.

VRISKA: … I love you too. So so much.

Vriska leans over and gives June a kiss on the forehead, and gets into the other side of their bed.

VRISKA: I'll 8e right here on the other side of the 8ed if you need me, ok? Just wake me up and I promise I won’t 8e mad.

JUNE: ok. you promise.

Vriska doesn't know what's happening exactly. They don't think June does either, not really. But it's going to be okay. They know that June is safe. They know that right now June is happy, unhindered by anxiety and fear like she so often is. If the two of them could be like this forever, they aren't sure they could complain. They smile at their princess.

JUNE: goodnight.

VRISKA: Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much @agerefandom for helping to beta this!


End file.
